Lovers Revealed
by S. S. Shadow
Summary: Tenchi and Kiyone have finally told each other how they feel, now they just have to tell the rest of the family. A new love also forms. Sequel to Rainy Day Lover.
1. Default Chapter

Lovers Revealed  
  
Sequel to Rainy Day Lover  
  
(A cloud of black smoke appears in front of readers. When the smoke clears, a dark figure clad in black from head to toe is left standing. He is a white male, approximately 6'3" in height. A dark cloak cascades down his back and swirls around in front of him. A hood at the top the cloak covers all but his nose and mouth.)  
  
"Greetings readers, my name is S.S. Shadow, and I come here to share a story with you. Please read the disclaimer, and my author's notes at the end of this story. This story is a sequel to Rainy Day Lover; therefore, if you haven't read Rainy Day Lover yet, I strongly suggest you do. It won't hurt the story, but the beginning might make more sense. Anyways, on with the story, presenting: Lovers Revealed. Read and enjoy."  
  
(The cloud of black smoke surrounds him completely, and when it clears, he is gone.)  
  
Disclaimer: I herby declare that I DO NOT own any of the characters presented in this story. They are the sole property of Pioneer. I do however own the plot for this story. I do this for no financial gain whatsoever. I do this for the sole purpose to entertain you, and myself.  
  
  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking & emphasis'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes as gentle rays of light from the morning sun softly filtered through the living room window, illuminating everything within its reach. He stretched his arms outward as he greeted the day with a long yet soft yawn. While rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tenchi finally took notice of the lovely teal-haired goddess that lay upon his chest with her arms wrapped possessively around his waist, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. As memories of the previous night's activities began to come to the surface in vivid detail, a smile of contentment formed on his face as he remembered the events that led up to this moment in time, laying here, with the one that he loved in his arms. Slowly, as to not disturb her, Tenchi pillowed his left arm behind his head. Then with his free hand reached down and lightly stroked Kiyone's hair, which was now splayed over her back, and with the light from the sun, shone like a glowing curtain of silk. He continued to run his hand through her soft, sleek locks while admiring the peaceful and serene appearance that currently graced her beautiful face. As the sunlight illuminated her captivating features in their entirety, Tenchi wondered if it was possible whatsoever for her to appear more beautiful then how he saw her at this instant. Gone was the stressed out, overworked, galaxy police detective that everyone knew, and in its place, was a woman of such loveliness and innocence, that if he didn't know better, would believe her to have been an angel from heaven itself. Tenchi loved Kiyone with all of his heart; there was no question of that, and knowing that the love of a beauty such as what he held in his arms was reserved solely and entirely for him made Tenchi wonder, what had he done to deserve pure and complete happiness such as this?  
  
Tenchi furrowed his brow and shut his eyes in concentration for a moment as he tried to remember what day it was. 'Lets see, I went shopping last night and I always do that on Friday, so that would make today Saturday.' With that done, Tenchi reopened his eyes and turned towards the window. As he noticed the leaves on the trees beginning their seasonal metamorphosis from green to brown, orange, yellow, and red, he was reminded that fall would soon be here, and with it, Tenchi's first year of college.  
  
Upon graduating, Tenchi had decided that he wished to be an architect like his dad. He already had his father's skills, and he seemed to have a natural talent for designing. This, with the combination of determination, many long, hard nights of studying, (which, considering the company he kept, (mainly Ayeka and Ryoko) was no easy task) and a little additional tutoring from Washu, the little live-in genius, helped him earn the grades he needed to attend his desired college, Tokyo University (A.N. I know, not real original, but for Pete's sake throw me a bone here will ya), which just happened to be the same college that his dad graduated from as well. Normally the distant factor would be a problem, but once again, Washu came thru with yet another one of her inventions, much to the relief of certain individuals, this time, in the form of a two-way portal, one end in the house, and the other end in a location of his own choosing. That however, was the future, and right now all he wished to do was refocus his attention back to the present, and the lovely lady whom he held in his arms at this time. Tenchi gazed upon his love's sleeping form, drinking in her silent beauty once more as she started to wake.  
  
Kiyone awoke from what she felt, was more then likely, the most pleasant, and fulfilling night of sleep that she had acquired in years. As she lay there, dispelling the last remnants of sleep from her mind, Kiyone thought of how truly pleased and content she was at that moment. The nights that she had wished for this, to fall asleep, and awaken in the arms of the one that she loved, had been far to many to bear in mind, and for a while seemed impossible, but last night, after praying for what seemed like an eternity, her wish and strongest desire had finally come true. Thinking back, Kiyone tried to remember the last time she had felt as happy as she did right now. Her promotion to First Class Detective was immediately the first thing that came to mind. Feeling that this was the start of a wonderful career, Kiyone was extremely upbeat, that was, until she found out that she had been partnered with Mihoshi of all people. After a few weeks of duty with the blond ditz, Kiyone saw all of her dreams of furthering her career crumble to dust and tossed to the wind. Through Mihoshi's bumbling, and plain dumb luck, criminals escaped, and cases were lost, along with what Kiyone thought would be her patience and sanity, fate then decided to cut her a break.  
  
After a finishing a case that, despite their luck, was actually solved, Mihoshi was sent by HQ on a solo mission and ended up missing. When told of the news, Kiyone practically screamed for joy, and although she put on an upset face in public, inside she thought that her luck was finally changing for the better. With Mihoshi gone, Kiyone managed to rebuild her reputation, solve cases without a hitch, and regain her confidence. Yes, things were certainly looking up, then she received what she viewed, as the worst possible news; reports indicated that Mihoshi was found in what was classified as: area zone 4264: solar system 195 located on backwater planet classified as Earth. Her job was to proceed to Earth, retrieve Mihoshi, and report back whatever important findings she discovered, if any. Upon arrival, she was surprised to find that not only had she found Mihoshi, but also Ayeka Jurai, the 1st crown princess of Jurai, Sasami Jurai, the 2nd crown princess of Jurai, Prince Yosho, and Tenchi Masaki, the officially named crown prince of Jurai, Ryoko, the most wanted space pirate in the galaxy, and Washu, the supposed greatest (also maddest) scientist in the universe, living under the same roof. To think that a GP officer, a mad scientist, a space pirate, and practically the entire Jurai royal family living in the same house were unusual would be an understatement. It was down right bizarre.  
  
After hearing her report, HQ decided to appoint Mihoshi and herself to Earth's solar system as protection for the Juraian royalty. Once again Kiyone felt her dreams of glory and success shatter like fine crystal, all because of Mihoshi.  
  
Looking back on the situation now, as opposed to when they were first assigned to this post, Kiyone realized now, that despite what she had thought was once again bad luck on the part of Mihoshi, was actually the best thing that could have happened to her. If it hadn't been Mihoshi's situation getting her stuck here, then she wouldn't have met Tenchi. Sure, she had a few relationships in the past, but none of them even came close to working out. Everyone else that she dated had always been too concerned with himself to ever give her, or anyone else the time of day. After a while, she just gave up any hope of finding love, figuring that for her, it would never happen. After that she buried herself in her work, and although it did help somewhat to ease the pain, she could never dismiss the longing in her heart for someone to love, and who would love her in return.  
  
At first she didn't know what to make of Tenchi, or what it was about him that the others had found so attractive about him, but as time went by, and they became friends, she started to notice exactly what it was that they all saw in him. Unlike most guys his age, heck, unlike most guys ANY age, Tenchi was about as close to being the perfect guy as one could get. He had a maturity that extended beyond his years, was well disciplined and morally sound, always kind and understanding, even in the worst predicaments he was never quick to judge, always helpful, and incredibly kind. He was a regular boy scout. He also controlled a power so great, that it could destroy whole worlds, yet despite such power, he never let it go to his head, and like the others, these were the things that eventually led her to falling in love with him.  
  
In the beginning she tried to deny it, but eventually admitted to herself that she had indeed fallen in the love with Tenchi, though she wouldn't dare admit it to anyone, lest she draw the attention of a very aggressive Ayeka and/or Ryoko. The last thing she needed was to be seen by them as another rival, so she continued to act as if she had no interest in Tenchi past the point of friendship, while in reality, she wanted nothing more then to express to him her love and affection, and to have his in return. The idea though, of him truly having any such feelings for her seemed unimaginable, especially when he could have his choice of ether Ryoko or Ayeka. The likelihood that he could want her instead seemed unbelievable, but it never stopped her from dreaming that it was possible, and every night she would pray to whatever god or goddess that might happen to be listening, to hear her wish, and send to her, the one that she longed for with all her aching heart. Someone must have been listening and finally answered her heartfelt cry, for last night, she had finally received what she wished for, the opportunity to express her feelings to the one she loved, and to her great joy, was blessed with the his love in return. Reliving last night's episode in her mind as if it were a real dream come true, Kiyone sighed in contentment, for at this moment, she was truly happy. These thoughts continued to run through her mind until she felt Tenchi begin to move beneath her.  
  
Tenchi watched as Kiyone slowly lifted her head up to meet his loving gaze, remnants of last night's visit from the sandman still clearly evident in her eyes.  
  
"Good morning," he softly greeted her, as a warm half-smile crossed his face. Kiyone returned the smile with a similar greeting of her own as she emitted a small, tender yawn. Tenchi took his hand, and gently brushed away a few stray strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes during the night. He tucked them behind her ear before bringing his hand back to gently cup her cheek. Leaning in, Tenchi pressed his lips to Kiyone's in a brief kiss that was both light and gentle, yet at the same time full of passion. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Very well, I had an extremely comfortable pillow." Tenchi blushed slightly at this comment, which in turn earned a small giggle from Kiyone.  
  
"I guess it's time to get up."  
  
"Do we have to?" Kiyone softly wined as she snuggled closer to Tenchi. "It's so nice and warm right where we are." Tenchi sighed quietly in response.  
  
"Yes, we can't sleep her all day you know." 'Though it IS quite tempting' Kiyone reluctantly unwrapped herself from Tenchi, and gave a tiny mock-pout as she sat up. Smiling at how childlike she appeared with such an expression on her face, Tenchi sat up behind Kiyone and encircled his arms around her as he gave her cheek a light kiss before standing up, and arching his back forward as he extended his arms out above his head. Kiyone stood up next to Tenchi, now with a smile once again on her face, and joined him in stretching her back, which had also become rigid during the night. When they finished, Kiyone excused herself as she left the room; only to return about five minutes later carrying Tenchi's now dry clothes.  
  
"Here you go," Kiyone said as she handed Tenchi his clothes. "You can use the bathroom again to change."  
  
"Thanks," he replied gratefully. Kiyone nodded, and turned as she headed towards her bedroom to change, while Tenchi proceeded to the bathroom with the same intensions. Ten minutes later, Tenchi emerged, dressed in his black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. With the sweatshirt and sweatpants that he had borrowed the night before folded and tucked neatly under his arm, Tenchi made his way to Kiyone's room, and upon arriving, waited for her to finish getting ready. Shortly afterwards, Kiyone emerged from her room. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans that to Tenchi, seemed to hug her legs rather well, a pure white sweatshirt that fell down to about mid-thigh. A black belt worn on the outside, held the shirt to her waist, and her trademark orange headband completed the ensemble (A.N. I think she wore this ensemble in the Tenchi Universe Saga, but I know she wore it in the first Tenchi movie. Just in case you wanted a better visual). After dropping off his borrowed nightclothes, Tenchi and Kiyone made their way to the kitchen, where an ever-cheerful Mihoshi greeted them. Dressed in a pair of tan slacks, and a cotton candy pink turtleneck, Mihoshi took a sip from her cup of tea while looking up from the magazine that she had currently been reading as Kiyone sat down.  
  
"Morning Kiyone, Tenchi." She happily exclaimed.  
  
"Morning Mihoshi." They both chorused. Walking over to the counter, Tenchi poured two cups of tea before joining Kiyone and Mihoshi at the table. As he sat down, Tenchi handed one of the two steaming cups of tea to Kiyone who smiled and thanked him in return. Closing her magazine and laying it to the side, Mihoshi looked up to interrogate the new couple.  
  
"So." Mihoshi started, as she casually took another sip of her tea, ".How was last night?" She couldn't help but smile slyly as the two of them looked down with their cheeks turning a light pink in response before Kiyone started to reply.  
  
"It was uh."  
  
".Eventful," Tenchi finished as Kiyone trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, very eventful." Kiyone agreed. 'You have no idea.'  
  
"Hmm.I'll bet," Mihoshi replied. The two of them suddenly found their tea very interesting as they each took a few long sips from their cups, before continuing to stare at them, and by doing so failing miserably in hiding the crimson that by now had completely filled their cheeks. Mihoshi had to restrain a small giggle that threatened to escape her before continuing. "So when's the wedding?"  
  
This caught both of them off guard, and for a few minutes they just looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  
  
"W-w-wedding?" Kiyone stuttered nervously. "What wedding?"  
  
"Oh come on, I saw the two of you this morning. It's pretty hard not to, so like I said, when's the wedding?"  
  
"Uh.I-I think we're just going to take this one step at a time Mihoshi," Tenchi sheepishly replied while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to move too fast," Kiyone agreed.  
  
"Oh all right," Mihoshi complied with a hint of dejection in her voice. "When you do get married though, can I be a bridesmaid?" she asked, a little of her old perkiness restored.  
  
"Yes, of course you can Mihoshi." Kiyone answered.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Kiyone," Mihoshi blubbered as she hugged her partner and best friend. She then proceeded to remove the now empty cups and empty them in the sink before returning to the table. As she began to ask another question, Tenchi, who sensed what she was going to do, beat her to the punch.  
  
"Hey, maybe I should get going. I'm sure Sasami will be eager to get her groceries, and the others will probably be wondering what's taking me so long to get back." Hearing this, Mihoshi's smile disappeared, and her face turned more serious.  
  
"Speaking of the 'others' Tenchi, what do you plan to tell Ayeka and Ryoko?" Kiyone turned to Tenchi as well; worry clearly written on her face. Tenchi took her hand in his, and after giving her a reassuring smile, turned to Mihoshi and simply said "The truth."  
  
"They're not going to like this. You know that right?"  
  
"They don't have to like it, just accept it"  
  
"What if they get violent?" Kiyone asked, visibly shaken at the thought. "You know how they are when they get jealous." Kiyone closed her eyes, and sighed in comfort and relief as Tenchi gently pulled her into his protective and loving embrace.  
  
"I know they'll be upset, but I doubt they would turn violent. Tenchi pulled away just enough so that he could look into her eyes. "If something should happen though, I want you to know that I won't let anyone hurt you, alright?" Kiyone nodded her head in recognition and was once again fully embraced by Tenchi's strong, safe arms.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get going then," Mihoshi said as she stood up.  
  
"We?" Tenchi asked slightly puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be better if all of us we're there just in case, besides it'll be easier to break it to everyone if the two of us are there to support you." Mihoshi stated matter-of-factly. Kiyone voiced her agreement as well. With the decision made, the three of them made their way to the front door. Tenchi grabbed his brown overcoat, which had dried as well during the night. Picking up the remaining groceries, the trio exited the apartment. Locking the door behind them, Tenchi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi headed to the bus stop.  
  
The bus arrived at their stop about an hour before noon. As the three of them stepped off and began the trip to his house, Tenchi couldn't stop wondering just how he was going to break the news to everyone, especially Ayeka and Ryoko. Then the question was how they would react to the news, would it be joyful or violent, cheerful or sad? Sasami already knew what he planned to do, so he didn't have to worry about her. Washu, more then likely would remain indifferent, though she never openly showed any real feelings towards him, she did express certain innuendoes that sometimes made him wonder. His dad would be happy that he would be happy that he finally made a decision and would probably start talking again about how he was going to become a grandfather, before it always seemed like he was getting ahead of himself, but now that it seemed a little more realistic, maybe he wouldn't go on about it so much anymore, or it could only make him rant about it even more, at least he'd be happy ether way. His grandfather, not being much of a talker except for chores or lessons, would just nod in silent approval along with a few words of congratulations. Ayeka and Ryoko however, would be a completely different story. There was no doubt in his mind that they'd be upset and/or disappointed at not being the one that he chose, but what worried him was how they might react as a result of those feelings. Kiyone was right when she said they got jealous, he hadn't even made his choice yet and they were already blowing things up, mainly the house. What would they do now that he finally DID choose and that it wasn't ether of them? Ayeka, although hurt, didn't strike him as one to resort to such violence as a reaction, he would keep his eye on her though. As for Ryoko, she would clearly be the most violent to deal with, and might even react in such a way, that he'd be required to force his hand in order to stop her.  
  
Stealing a glance to his right at Kiyone, who walked beside him, Tenchi truly hoped that such actions wouldn't be necessary, upon ether of them. If they were though, Tenchi knew that he wouldn't hesitate in the slightest, to do what he had to in order to protect the one he loved, and who now held his heart in her hands. He knew that even though it wouldn't be needed should something happened, Mihoshi, who was walking on his left opposite of Kiyone, would not hesitate as well to help in whatever way she could to make sure that her best friend wasn't hurt. Tenchi wasn't stupid; he knew that when she wanted to, Mihoshi could be just as smart and mature as any of them, its just that no one took the time to notice, and she was loyal to a fault. Kiyone was truly lucky to have a friend like her. It wasn't that he thought Kiyone was weak or anything even similar to it, but even though she was a GP officer, probably one of the best, if not the best, Tenchi knew that in a real life or death fight with Ayeka or Ryoko, despite all her skill, that the odds of her winning were practically non-existent due solely on the fact that she possessed none of the unbelievable powers that they did, so he hoped once again that their reactions would not force him to step in and take actions of his own. As the house loomed in the distance, Tenchi decided that they'd cross that bridge when they came to it, and refocused on how he was going to tell everybody the news. When they reached the house, Tenchi paused as he grabbed the doorknob, stared at Kiyone and Mihoshi who were both now just a few feet behind him.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, both girls replied with an affirmative nod. "Alright then." Tenchi turned back to the door, and as if he was preparing for war, opened it. ".Lets do it." With that, they walked in, preparing themselves for the task at hand, and bracing themselves for the backlash that would certainly follow.  
  
Hearing the front door open, Sasami entered the living room from the kitchen in her usual green and blue kimono and greeted the trio as they took their shoes off and made their way into the house. The ever-faithful Ryo-okie perched conveniently on top of her head. " Hi everyone, your just in time for lunch. It should be ready in about half an hour."  
  
"Thanks Sasami, by the way, where's everyone else?" Tenchi asked, as the four of them headed back to the kitchen with the groceries. They set the bags on the counter before Kiyone and Mihoshi excused themselves to clean up and get ready for lunch, while Tenchi helped Sasami unpack everything.  
  
"Well, Ayeka's with grandfather at the shrine, Ryoko's still asleep, and Washu's been in her lab all day. As for me, I've been in the kitchen for most of the morning. Oh, and father called, he said that his meeting ended early so he'll be getting home a little later tonight." They finished unloading the groceries in silence, and afterwards Tenchi excused himself as well to go get cleaned up, but stopped when he reached the doorway to the kitchen, and turned his head back to Sasami.  
  
"Oh, Sasami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you make sure that everyone is present for lunch today?"  
  
"Of course Tenchi, but why?"  
  
"I've got a special announcement to make." Tenchi almost chuckled at Sasami's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement.  
  
"You mean you." Tenchi smiled and winked at her in a manner that clearly said *that's right*, much to Sasami's delight.  
  
"I did." Sasami ran up and hugged him around the waist, practically bursting at the seams with happiness. Tenchi returned her affectionate hug with one of his own. After breaking the embrace, Tenchi went upstairs to get ready while Sasami, now with an extra spring in her step, proceeded to finish making lunch.  
  
When lunch was ready, Tenchi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, thinking that it would be best to do this as a group entered the dining room together. As they walked in, everyone greeted them since they were the last to arrive. Sasami was sitting on one end of the table, her sister Ayeka who was wearing her traditional violet kimono sat beside her on Sasami's left. Yosho, sitting on the opposite end, was wearing his shrine tunic, sometimes it seemed like they were the only clothes he owned, and this would have suited him fine though. Washu flanked him on his left, her all to familiar scientist uniform chosen as choice outerwear for the afternoon, but then again, when was it not? Finally, on his right sat Ryoko in her blue and yellow striped apparel. (A.N. what exactly IS it? A dress? Pullover? Do you know, cause I surly would.) Seeing him, Ryoko phased out, and then reappeared behind Tenchi, hugging him around the neck. "Tenchi, your back. I was so worried about you." Her actions of course, didn't sit to well with Ayeka, who immediately started to respond, but was cut short as Tenchi beat her to it. Gently, but forcefully, Tenchi removed Ryoko from his back.  
  
"It's nice to see you to Ryoko, but I'm sure everyone is waiting to eat, so lets sit down alright?" Ryoko slightly pouted at this, but did as she was told. Mihoshi went and sat next to Sasami, while Kiyone sat between her and Washu. Tenchi then took his spot between Ryoko and Ayeka. With the news he was going to announce afterwards however, he might as well have been sitting between two nuclear warheads.  
  
As if fate itself couldn't wait for Tenchi's news, lunch passed rather smoothly, Ayeka and Ryoko didn't fight or even argue once. Though this was a pleasant experience for everyone else, unfortunately such feelings could not be shared with Tenchi, who had been hoping for such a disagreement to buy him more time in which to prepare for his announcement. Finally, after lunch was over and the dishes had been cleared away, the moment of truth had arrived. Removing himself from between the twin terrors known as Ayeka and Ryoko, Tenchi made his way to the head of the table behind Sasami and prepared to make his biggest, and hopefully not his last, speech before the gathered group who had over time become his unique family.  
  
Standing up behind Sasami, Tenchi turned to glance once more towards Kiyone, and then to the pint-sized, pink-eyed princess below him. Receiving a reassuring smile from both of them, Tenchi cleared his throat in order to gain everyone's attention. As every eye at the table turned to focus on him, Tenchi took a moment to gather his thoughts before starting.  
  
"Okay, first of all, I'd like to thank you all for being present today. As I'm sure Sasami has told you all by now, I have a very important announcement to make, one that may very well change what happens afterwards." He paused to gauge everyone's current state of mind. Seeing them remain silent and attentive Tenchi's voice remained calm and neutral as he continued. "As you know, we have all been living together for roughly the past two and a half years. You have all asked me who I wanted to be with, whom I had chosen to give my love to. At the time I didn't know the answer to your question, but all of you decided to stay with me until I did. Well, your wait is over, for I have finally chosen." This caused an immediate buzz around the table, but before anyone could make themselves heard, Ryoko had phased out and then back in behind Tenchi, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process and squealed like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, I knew it was only a matter of time before you chose me." This wasn't taken well by Ayeka who immediately stood up to voice her opinion.  
  
"Now see here Miss. Ryoko, what could possibly make you think." Ayeka began, but was cut off as Tenchi raised his hand to silence her. Ryoko shot a smug, triumphant grin at her rival but was mildly taken aback when Tenchi brought his hands up, and firmly but gently removed her arms from around her neck. Tenchi then guided her around till she was facing him before speaking.  
  
"Ryoko, please go back seat, I'm not finished yet." With increased confusion, and now a small fraction of worry in reflecting in her eyes, Ryoko reluctantly returned to her seat. After she had reseated herself, Tenchi continued. "As I was saying, I have made my choice. Actually, I had made it about a month ago, but had not acknowledged it until now. However, before I say whom I have chosen, I want you all to realize that it may or may NOT be you, and that just because you weren't the one I chose, that doesn't mean that I care about you any less. You have ALL become as dear to me as any possible family could be. That is why I hope that you'll be able to accept, and respect my decision should you not be the one I have pick to give my heart to." Deciding to make herself the spokesman for the group, Washu spoke up first.  
  
"Tenchi." Washu cautiously began, ".Please don't make us wait any longer. Tell us, who have you chosen?" Everyone else at the table nodded in silent agreement.  
  
'Alright,' Tenchi thought, 'This is it, no turning back now.' Sighing once to steel his resolve, Tenchi stepped from behind Sasami, walked around Mihoshi, and halted behind Kiyone. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Tenchi stared at everyone in the room and watched for a moment as their faces all started to display an image of realization, as what he just did registered in their heads. "Everyone.I have chosen Kiyone." Silence reined as the realization of Tenchi's words began to sink in.  
  
#CRASH#  
  
The silence was broken as the glass that Ryoko had previously been drinking out of shattered within her firm grasp. Ignoring the pain in her hand, Ryoko stood up and glared accusingly at the couple before her. "What? Tenchi are you serious? I mean come on, Kiyone?" Slightly offended, Tenchi glared back.  
  
"I am VERY serious, and why NOT Kiyone?" he retorted. Ryoko was about to answer when Ayeka stood up as well.  
  
"I must agree with Ryoko on this Lord Tenchi. We have both made it painfully obvious that we both harbor feelings for you, while Miss Kiyone on the other hand has shown none whatsoever. How could you possible choose her over ether of us?" She asked, her voice remained calm but slightly upset as well. Tenchi switched his gaze between Ryoko and Ayeka as he spoke.  
  
"The reasons for the decision I made are mine and mine alone. I did not come to this decision easily, especially knowing how you two would react, and although it wasn't an easy choice, in my heart I knew that it was the right choice."  
  
"No, Tenchi please don't do this," Ryoko pleaded.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
"Lord Tenchi, please reconsider." Ayeka begged.  
  
"NO," Tenchi shouted. His voice softened as the beginning of tears began to form in the eyes of both Ayeka and Ryoko. "I've made my choice, a choice I cannot and will not reconsider. I love Kiyone and nothing will change that. I'm sorry this hurts you, but I stand by my decision. I had hoped that you'd be able to understand." Sobbing quietly, Ayeka turned and left the room before quickly proceeding up the stairs to her room. Ryoko in turn merely phased out, but not before shedding a few sorrowful tears upon the dining room table.  
  
"Ayeka wait, come back," Sasami cried as she ran off after her sister. Washu stood up and patted Tenchi's back before she proceeded towards the hallway.  
  
"I know where she's going, don't worry, I'll talk to her." Pausing in the doorway, she glanced back once more towards Tenchi and Kiyone. "Oh, and by the way.congratulations." Giving them one last parting smile, Washu left the house and entered the forest. Politely excusing himself from the table, Katsuhito congratulated the young couple before returning to the shrine. Sighing deeply, Tenchi sat down next to Kiyone in the spot formally occupied by Washu and hung his head in exasperated defeat at the way things had turned out. "Well, it could have been worse. I'm surprised it turned out as well as it did. At least no one was hurt, at least physically. I just hope that Ayeka and Ryoko will be okay." Sliding over next to him, Kiyone wrapped her arms around Tenchi's waist from the side, and gently laid her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka are just a little upset that's all. They'll be okay once they've had a chance to calm down." Slipping an arm around her shoulders, Tenchi tenderly pulled Kiyone closer as he laid his head atop of hers. "I hope your right Kiyone, I hope your right." Leaving her friends to comfort one another, Mihoshi quietly began to clear the table. It was more then obvious that lunch was officially over.  
  
Making her way down the hall, Sasami stopped outside the door leading into the room that she and Ayeka shared. Momentarily pausing, Sasami knocked softly on the door before entering. "Ayeka? Are you okay?" Sasami asked timidly. Entering the room, Sasami found her sister curled up in a fetal position on top of her bed with a pillow clutched tightly to her chest, her sobbing had now fallen to mere whimpers.  
  
"Please go away Sasami, I-I just want to be alone for awhile," Ayeka replied. Sasami simply walked over and kneeled down next to her sister from behind.  
  
"Ayeka, don't push me away, I hate seeing you like this. I want to help you, but you need to talk to me. Ayeka, please talk to me," Sasami lightly pleaded. Slowly, Ayeka rolled over to face her sister. Sasami could see the red in her sister's eyes from her recent crying, and it nearly broke her heart to see the unshed tears still waiting to fall.  
  
"He didn't choose me Sasami. Why didn't he choose me? What did I do wrong? Ayeka asked. Unable to watch her lay there and suffer anymore, Sasami laid down next to her sister and wrapped her arms around Ayeka's shoulders. Ayeka in turn threw her arms around Sasami's waist and buried her face in her sister's shoulder as she began to sob once more. Sasami held his sister as tightly as she could and softly stroked her back as she whispered soothing words of comfort into Ayeka's ear.  
  
"Ayeka, you didn't do anything wrong. I know Tenchi-nichan didn't choose you, but that doesn't mean he loves you any less, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I still wanted him to choose me." Ayeka's crying had died down to soft sniffling. Sasami sighed softly.  
  
"Sister, do you want Tenchi to be happy?"  
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Ayeka replied, slightly shocked as to why her sister would ask such a question.  
  
"Well Kiyone makes him happy. Would you want him to be with you and not be happy, or with a trusted friend who does make him happy? Sasami reasoned. Ayeka sighed in defeat.  
  
"You know I want Lord Tenchi to be happy, and if he is happy with someone else, I'm glad it's someone like Kiyone."  
  
"I'm happy as well, besides, it's not like he's going to abandon us. After all, we are family," Sasami said while smiling. Ayeka silently nodded her head in agreement before chuckling lightly.  
  
"Since when did you grow up Sasami? I thought 'I' was suppose to be the big sister."  
  
"Oh don't worry, your DEFINATLY the big sister." Sharing a small, tired laugh, Sasami and Ayeka remained in each other's arms as they peacefully drifted off to sleep.  
  
Arriving at her destination, Washu stopped to collect her thoughts before entering Ryoko's cave. Making her way downwards towards the center, Washu could already hear the heart wrenching cries of emotional torment that her daughter was going through. Reaching the core of the cave, Washu was greeted with the sight of Ryoko sitting against the wall of the cave next to the spring that she had slept in up to the time that Tenchi released her. Ryoko had her knees pulled up to her knees pulled up to her chest and was sobbing into her arms which were folded and resting on top of her knees. Walking over to her, Washu stopped and sat down next to Ryoko. Reaching over, she gently guided Ryoko until her head laid in her lap. Cradling her head with her right hand, Washu ran her free hand through Ryoko's thick locks of cyan hair. "Are you alright little Ryoko?" Washu softly asked. Suppressing her cries, Ryoko turned in Washu's lap so that she now faced her mother. She stared at her with hurtful eyes.  
  
"How can you ask me that Washu?" Ryoko asked mildly upset. "I've lost Tenchi. Does it 'look' like I'm okay?" Despite the harshness in her words, Washu remained calm and relaxed. She had expected such a response.  
  
"What makes you think you've lost him my dear?"  
  
"What do you mean? He chose Kiyone instead of me."  
  
"True, but that doesn't mean he no longer cares about you does it?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"And just because he chose someone else, that doesn't mean that he's going to ignore the rest of us, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's wrong? Even though Tenchi didn't choose you, he still cares about you."  
  
"I know, but all I have left is Tenchi. I have nothing else." Hearing this Washu couldn't help but softly laugh. This puzzled Ryoko, and made her a little angry as well. "What are you laughing at? You think it's funny?" Washu composed herself before responding.  
  
"Ryoko my dear, are you listening to yourself? What do you mean Tenchi was all you had?"  
  
"Well what else do I have?" Washu shook her head at her daughter's innocence and naïveté  
  
"What you 'have' my dear is a place to call home. What you 'have' are people who care about you, and will fight to protect you. What you 'have' Ryoko, is a family."  
  
"A family.?" Ryoko whispered, more to herself then anyone else. Thinking about it, Ryoko never had anyplace to call home, or anyone to call family, but since meeting Tenchi she had acquired both. Yes, she had a family, a little unusual family, but a loving one all the same. Realizing this, Ryoko couldn't help but smile, which in turn made Washu feel better as well. "Home.family.I like the sound of that."  
  
"Feel better?" Washu asked.  
  
"Yes." Washu nodded her head in acknowledgment. Ryoko folded her hands up and rested her head on them before snuggling into Washu's lap and closing her eyes. "Thanks.mom." Washu couldn't stop the single pair of solitary tears that happily slid down her face.  
  
"You are truly welcome.my darling daughter." With that said, Washu closed her eyes as well, and together mother and daughter drifted off into dreamland.  
  
It was almost 6 p.m. when Sasami and Ayeka emerged from their room and descended the stairs towards the living room. There they found Tenchi and Kiyone sitting together with their arms around one another watching a movie with Mihoshi lying on the neighboring couch. Noticing them enter, Tenchi stood up and was followed by Kiyone and Mihoshi. Walking over to meet them, Tenchi was about to speak when the patio door to the living room opened and Washu stepped in, followed by Ryoko. Closing the door, they walked over to join Ayeka and Sasami.  
  
"Ayeka, Ryoko, are you two okay? I didn't mean to." Tenchi was cut off as both Ryoko and Ayeka enveloped Tenchi in a loving hug, Ayeka on Tenchi's right and Ryoko on his left.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Tenchi. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry as well," replied Ryoko. "I'm sorry I didn't handle myself as well as I should have."  
  
"Can you ever forgive us Lord Tenchi?" Smiling wholeheartedly, Tenchi returned their hug.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive. I'm just glad that you're both alright." Standing there together, Sasami couldn't hold herself back. She rushed forward and hugged both Tenchi and her sister while Washu did the same with Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"Yay, group hug!" Mihoshi cried as she reached out and hugged Ayeka and Tenchi. This in turn ended up pinning Sasami in the middle. Kiyone would have been fine just standing there watching them, but Ryoko saw her standing alone.  
  
"Get in here Kiyone, you're just as much a part of this group as we are," Ryoko laughed. Grabbing hold of her collar, Ryoko pulled Kiyone forward into the mass hug so that she ended up hugging Ryoko and Tenchi, pinning Washu in the middle along with Sasami. Even Ryo-okie who had up to this point been sleeping, upon seeing the group hug, jumped up and latched herself to Tenchi's head in an attempt to get in on the action.  
  
#SNAP#  
  
Everyone looked up from the hug towards the sound and a grinning Nobuyuki standing in the doorway with a camera in his hands. "Now this one is defiantly going into the album."  
  
"Dad, your home!" Tenchi exclaimed while greeting his father with a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Sasami gave you my message. I got done sooner then expected so I took an earlier train home."  
  
"It's great to have you back dad."  
  
"Well it's great to be back. So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Tenchi shared an amused laugh with the others before responding.  
  
"More then you know."  
  
"Well give me a few minutes to unpack and then you can tell me all about it." Nobuyuki then proceeded up the stairs to his room. Noticing the time, Sasami went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Mihoshi followed her in order to help, and Ryoko flew off to tell Katsuhito when dinner would be ready before returning to the house. When Nobuyuki came back downstairs, he joined Tenchi and the others minus Sasami and Mihoshi in the living room. Tenchi then began to explain the events of the past couple days.  
  
As the clock chimed 7 p.m. Tenchi had finished telling his father of the events that had occurred in his absence. "And that pretty much covers it" Tenchi concluded, as he finished explaining the previous day's activities to his father. Nobuyuki leaned into the chair that he was currently sitting in as his son's news sunk in.  
  
"So you've finally chosen someone then?" Nobuyuki asked.  
  
"Yes, I have," Tenchi, responded while holding Kiyone close to him. Nobuyuki gazed around the room at its occupant's from Tenchi and Kiyone on his left, clockwise passing Ayeka, Washu, and finally Ryoko, before turning his gaze back to the happy couple in front of him.  
  
"Well I'm happy, first of all because you have finally chosen, and two, because everything turned out okay. The house is still standing and nobody's hurt." Everyone present had a small laugh at this comment. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Sasami entered the room and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone stood up and proceeded to the dining room. As he walked by, Nobuyuki pulled Tenchi aside for a moment and waited till they were alone before speaking.  
  
"Something wrong dad?"  
  
"No Tenchi, there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. Your starting to make some big decisions in your life son, this being one of the biggest." Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Your mother would be so proud of you. Your turning into the fine young man that she always wanted you to be, that we 'both' wanted you to be," Nobuyuki proclaimed, pride evident in his voice. A tear of happiness made it's way down Tenchi's cheek as he listened to his father's words. It was rare for his dad, or ether of them to speak of his mother anymore, the pain of her loss heavily inflicted with every mentioning of her name. In response, Tenchi leaned forward and hugged his father tightly. Nobuyuki returned the embrace with one of his own. Father and son both stood there for what seemed like hours, but was actually mere minute before parting. "Alright, go on into the dining room. I'll be in there shortly. Tenchi nodded once before turning and exiting the room. Walking over to the far wall, Nobuyuki took down an old 8x10 photo of his late wife Achika and began to stare at it. "Our little boy is growing up my dear. I just wish you could be here to see it." Smiling at a memory of long ago he placed the picture back upon the wall before proceeding to join the others for dinner, unaware of the single solitary figure that had just bared witness to his emotional outtake, and who had ducked back behind the adjoining wall as to not make herself known.  
  
Later that night, after dinner was over and everyone said their goodnight's, the house became silent once more as it's occupants settled down for the night, all that is, except for one. Sitting at the living room table, Nobuyuki flipped through the pages of various photo albums, stopping once in a while to gaze at a certain picture that he would come across. Pleasantly sighing at the memory of his most recent photo, Nobuyuki failed to notice as Washu emerged from her lab. Surprised to see someone other then herself up at such a late hour, Washu walked over to greet him. "Good evening Lord Nobuyuki. Why are you up so late?"  
  
"Oh, good evening Ms. Washu. I was just looking through some old photo albums that I dug up. Seeing Tenchi and Kiyone together, it just made me think of Achika and myself when we were younger."  
  
"Yes, they both seem to fit each other so well. It's so wonderful to see young love bloom." Washu commented as she took a seat next to Nobuyuki. Looking down at the page that was currently opened, she noticed a picture of a much younger Nobuyuki standing next to a dark haired woman that Washu assumed was Achika. In her arms was Tenchi as an infant. He couldn't have been more then 2 or 3 years old. Washu's attention was drawn back to Nobuyuki as he spoke.  
  
"At least now Tenchi has someone to love. Heh, even with all of you young ladies around I was afraid that he might somehow remain alone. I'm glad he finally chose someone"  
  
"Who did 'you' think he would pick?" Washu asked, caught off guard by Nobuyuki's thought. Laying the album down, Nobuyuki leaned back into the couch and removed his glasses before massaging the bridge of his nose and sighing tiredly.  
  
"Truth be told, I was hoping that Kiyone would be chosen. Her personality reminds me so much of Achika. It seemed the natural choice, but Ayeka and Ryoko certainly had me worried. Speaking of your daughter, how is Ryoko doing? I know how she acted earlier, but this must still be hard for her." This time it was Washu's turn to sigh.  
  
"It is, but the pain will ease with time, it always does. You know how kids are, they're always learning. I just wish it wasn't always so hard on them." Nobuyuki chuckled lightly.  
  
"I guess we both have our share of parental problems. It's funny; we're both parents, yet no one would be able to tell just by looking at you that you were one. You could be ageless and no one would know, at least as long as you still look like this." Nobuyuki said while gesturing at Washu's childlike appearance. Washu simply smirked.  
  
"Oh really?" Nobuyuki opened his eyes and leaned forward ready to respond, only to come face to face with Washu, only now she was in her adult form. Whatever he was about to say died on his tongue as he took in Washu's new appearance. Washu stood up in front of Nobuyuki and twirled twice before placing her hands on her hips. "What about now?" Wide-eyed and red faced, Nobuyuki dropped his gaze to the floor as he tried to think of something coherent to say. Washu bent down near Nobuyuki and upon seeing his blush, let an amused grin fill her face. "Why Mr. Masaki, are you blushing because of little old me?" Raising his head to meet her eyes, Nobuyuki silently, as if almost afraid replied.  
  
"I always blush when I'm in the presence of such a beautiful woman." That said, Nobuyuki dropped his gaze back to the albums in front of him. 'I can't believe I said that to her.' Washu stood up and glanced away, blushing as well at Nobuyuki's statement. Silence fell upon the two of them and remained so until Nobuyuki stood up, walked over to the nearby bookcase and placed the albums upon the shelf. After securing them, he walked over to the sliding doors leading outside and stood there staring out into the cool clear night, and the millions of diamond stars blanketing the clear midnight sky. Not knowing what else to do, Washu joined Nobuyuki by his side and began to stargaze as well. "Do you miss him?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your husband, I know he didn't die, but do you still miss him all the same?" Washu shut her eyes for a moment before responding.  
  
"I did at first, but as the years went by I found myself missing him less and less. These days he's just another name I remember from time to time." Washu turned her head to face Nobuyuki. "Why do you ask?" Nobuyuki stole a glance at Washu before turning his gaze back to the stars.  
  
"Curiosity I suppose. Despite the end result, you had a husband and son for a number of years. I on the other hand lost Achika after nearly our third year of marriage. Tenchi was absolutely heartbroken, and I.well I suppose I never really recovered from it as well, before you girls started falling from the sky I was becoming worried about him. Except for the few friends he had at school, all Tenchi did was ether study or train with his grandfather. He never even 'though' about girls, and now, these few short years later, he's become a prince, a mighty warrior, and to top it all off, he's finally got a girlfriend, and a fine one at that. Hopefully he won't be doomed to suffer the same fate that I have. I don't want him to end up like me." The sadness that lined his voice as he spoke hurt Washu to no end.  
  
"What do you mean 'end up like you'? Your still young, if you dropped the act I know you could still find someone." Nobuyuki looked puzzled.  
  
"Act?" Washu became slightly flustered before calming down with a sigh.  
  
"Yes, you pretend to be this perverted old hentai whose only goal is to catch a girl naked, but you and I both know that's not true now is it?" Nobuyuki turned his back to Washu.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he replied silently.  
  
"I wouldn't understand?! What wouldn't I understand? That you're hurting because you lost the one you love, and in order to avoid being hurt again you'd rather forego any chance at happiness again, even if it means being alone the rest of your life?" At this point Nobuyuki whirled around to face Washu, light anger in his eyes.  
  
"You seem to have it all figured out don't you? You have my problem figured to a tee?" Washu, not one to be easily intimidated, stepped closer to Nobuyuki. With a mere two feet between them, she responded.  
  
"Yes, I think I've covered pretty much everything. Why, did I miss something?"  
  
"No, but don't be so quick to judge me when you're no better." Washu took a half step back.  
  
"What!?" she asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"You heard me. You accuse me of hiding behind the mask of a hentai while you do the same thing. The only difference is that yours is that of a scientist. You become consumed with your experiments in order to hide your own pain and loneliness. So you go ahead and say what you want about me, but just realize that you're no different." Having said that, Nobuyuki turned back to the view outside. Washu stood there for a moment in pure shock, processing what she had just heard; realizing that he was right Washu just sighed once more in defeat and returned to observing the night sky. The next few minutes passed without sound until it was broken once more, this time by Washu who expressed a small chuckle.  
  
"I guess we both have our share of problems. We're just a couple single parents doing the best we can to raise our kids right."  
  
".While preventing others from seeing who we really are by wearing masks?" Nobuyuki finished her thought.  
  
"Exactly." This exchanged seemed to lighten the mood around them considerably.  
  
"For the past fifteen years since Achika's death, nobody except those who knew me before her passing ever saw what I was really like. All they saw was my mask. You're the first person who's ever been able to see past it." Nobuyuki paused and closed her eyes for a moment while he took a breath, and then opened his eyes again. ".And I think that's why I've fallen for you." Nobuyuki tilted his head down as he closed his eyes, waiting for whatever backlash that might occur. The only thing Nobuyuki felt though was a warm hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Washu turn his face towards hers as she smiled warmly up at him. Nobuyuki shifted his body to take the strain off his neck and was now facing Washu entirely.  
  
"Nobuyuki, did you know that what you just said is the exact reason I feel the same about you?" Nobuyuki was momentarily shocked at what he had just heard but recovered quickly.  
  
"Washu, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, hope evident in both his voice and eyes. Washu said nothing as she slipped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she quickly pressed her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss. Once his brain caught up to what was happening, Nobuyuki responded with equal passion. Standing there, bathed in moonlight, both figures remained as they were until finally, Washu slowly pulled away, and eyes of polished mahogany met sparkling emerald once more. "I think I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"I'm tired Nobuyuki," Washu replied with a weary sigh. "I'm tired of wearing a mask. I want someone to love, and who'll love me in return. I want.you."  
  
"I'm tired as well Washu, and up till now I thought I was doomed to wear mine forever, but now I feel as if I can finally remove it. Washu, if you'll let me love you, and have your love in return, I think we can both finally remove our masks, for good." Nodding in agreement, Washu rested her head against Nobuyuki's shoulder, and he in turn rested his head against her soft mane of fiery crimson hair, both finally relieved of an emotional burden that no longer needed to be carried. The two of them stood there together in one another's embrace, as love and emotional bliss seemed to radiate from every fiber of their very being. Opening his eyes, Nobuyuki stared out at the stars. Would you care to accompany me on an evening walk Ms. Hakubi? It's beautiful out tonight" Smiling widely at his gentlemanly manner, she responded in turn.  
  
"I think a walk would be wonderful Mr. Masaki." Opening the door, Nobuyuki offered his arm, which Washu graciously took, and together, the two of them stepped out into the cool autumn air. With their masks forgotten, and a bright future ahead of them, the two new lovers proceeded on their way. Though where this new road would lead them was unclear, one thing was certain, they would travel it together.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
(A cloud of black smoke appears, and as it clears, in its place stands Shadow)  
  
Author's Notes: "Finally, after months of planning, writing, and rewriting, I am proud to finally be able to bring you the first of what I hope will be four sequels to my debut fanfiction story Rainy Day Lover. As for the remaining three sequels, I have no idea when I will be able to write them. It could be months, or maybe even years (god forbid), but I WILL find a way to eventually write them. You the readers can help motivate me by submitting your reviews. As for now, I'm going to currently postpone the construction of any and all major projects in order to return to my current Dragonball Z project, Love and War. If you're a DBZ fan you can't miss it. As a side note (or advertisement, you pick), if you favor yourself a Gundam Wing fan as well as a fan of unusual pairings, then check out my GW fanfiction story, Old Love, New Love. All right, it is now time for you, the viewers to cast your opinions about my story. I spent a great deal of time writing this story, trying to give you the readers, my very best. I would like to take a moment to thank Vincent (Author extraordinaire` at www.tmffa.com) for all of his help and advice that he provided me with on the construction of this story. Once more, I do not own any of the characters of Tenchi Muyo. I hope that after reading, you will take the time to read and review this story. Compliments, and constructive criticism are welcome, for they are the lifeblood of every fanfiction author. It is what inspires us to continue writing. As for those of you who wish to flame me, I will take your flames, and cast them into the darkest, and deepest depths of oblivion in existence. Until next time, this is S. S. Shadow fading out." (A cloud of black smoke surrounds Shadow, and when the smoke clears, he is gone once more.) 


	2. Author's Notes and plans for future inst...

Greetings fellow fan fiction readers, authors, and other viewers, I am writing this message to all of you to announce the I have finally began to start laying the ground work for the third installment of what I hope to make a five part series, beginning with Rainy Day Lover, and following up with Lover's Revealed.  
  
If you've read the author's notes following Rainy Day Lover, then you know what I hope to accomplish with my remaining installments, more specifically what I wish to do with this next part of this series.  
  
What I'm inquiring of you the readers, is what YOU would perhaps like to see in this next installment, ranging from events leading up to the proposal, ideas for when, when and how the proposal itself takes place, and so on. If I use any of your ideas I'll make sure to acknowledge you with due credit. Please present any and all ideas with a review of sorts and how you feel my previous stories have been presented.  
  
I can't guarantee anything in terms of how it will turn out, but I'll do my best to live up to my former stories credibility and provide you with quality literature equal to or exceeding my previous accomplishments.  
  
Until next time, this is S. S. Shadow, signing off. 


End file.
